


To Fill a Home

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of Comeplay, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Muscle Kink, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Personal Trainer Derek, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Belly Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill, Scent Marking, Stay-at-Home Parent Stiles, Tactility Kink, Time Skips, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Anon prompt here: <i>Hello, love your writing. Prompt, Sterek with mpreg. Stiles as modern and intellectual as he is, all he ever wanted to be was a homemaker (a seriously highly educated mum) with a dozen of mini him and his spouse, implementing home teaching as well since he have a PhD in child psychology so why not use it. Though nowadays society looks down on homemakers. Kinks: Tactility, Stiles loves Derek's manboobs (only buff guys have these), preggers!Stiles, scent-marking, possessiveness, jealousy, marking.</i></p><p>---</p><p>Stiles could care less what they say, he was truly happy with how his life was going. He was mated to a possessive, providing alpha named Derek Hale, now heavily pregnant with his first pup, and studying hard to get his degree to become a professional stay-at-home dad.</p><p>What was so wrong with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fill a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the compliment, Anon! (:
> 
> Anyways, this was a quick prompt fill, and it was fun to write, honestly. There was a few things I did have to research up on though, which was the tactility kink (which means touching is the bees knees) and how long it takes to get certain degrees and what a personal trainer needs to be able to become official and able to get a job in their field.
> 
> Strange, but informative, and I'm not sure if 100% accurate. (:
> 
> Still, this came together! Yay!  
> Also, the title of this story is based off of the song "To Build a Home" by Cinematic Orchestra, and no, it doesn't exactly fit the mood to this fic at all. :/
> 
> Links to the videos I used for writing and to prompt me is at the bottom, like always!
> 
> Enjoy!~

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

__

 

Being an omega is a lot harder than you think.

Everyone expects you to be the bread-winner – to be the top dog and have a CEO position and a resume that earns you bragging rights. You’re supposed to be aspiring and influential in the industry you choose, and that you amaze anyone you even walk by. You need to gain a strong reputation that would make people kiss the ground you walk on. You need to be success-hungry and aspiring and everything-

Everything that Stiles isn’t…

Sure, he’s pretty good with computers and their programming and could start a career in that field, and he is the smarter one in his relationship, but he’s nowhere near the prodigal omega that society wants him to be. After all, he isn’t on suppressants _or_ birth control now, and he’s planning on having more than just this one pup with his alpha. In fact, he plans to stay at home with the kids while his alpha goes and makes it big instead. It’s the exact _opposite_ of what society wants.

For an omega to be a- a _homemaker?_

It’s essentially unheard of.

After all, omegas practically ran the world from behind closed doors, and it’s been that way for centuries. No one has ever really strayed away from wanting to be an omega with authority, that is, until Stiles came along.

Thankfully, being in a small town meant not many people would know about Stiles being … _different._ It was kept on the down low by everyone, but their judgmental gazes weighed down on Stiles when he started showing signs of being a submissive and that of an anti-traditional omega. He ended up not having many friends at school, and his teachers would always ignore him during class – except when his Home Economics and Sex Ed teacher pulled him aside to talk about his test answers that were “wrong”.

Stiles hadn’t known until then that his urges – his desires – were all that different. After all, without suppressants and birth control, omegas were supposedly the weaker ones. Alphas didn’t have heats – they didn’t need to worry about making sure that they won’t get pregnant when they have a partner. Alphas, in Stiles mind, were superior because of this, and his instincts told him he needed to do nothing more than let his alpha – whoever that may be – take care of him. The least he could do was stay at home at take care of their pups.

Of course, this idea wasn’t sold on his teachers, or the other students when rumor spread that Stiles wanted to be a “breeder”. He hated the word, and much preferred “homemaker” instead. It was cleaner, and it leaned towards what he wanted more, anyways.

Was wanting a big family to look after such a horrible thing to aspire to have? Was it not as fulfilling as being a billionaire, or as satisfying as having a professional notoriety?

Still, it meant that a lot of people looked down on Stiles throughout high school, except one person, an alpha his age along the name of Derek Hale.

He suffered the same issue that Stiles had, except flip-flopped a little. He agreed that having more than one pup was fantastic and that having a stay-at-home omega was a thrilling idea, because it reminded him about how a wolf’s omega mate would keep their pups in their dens out in the wild while the alpha went out and hunted for them.

Stiles blames that last part on him being a werewolf.

Either way, it meant that Derek sought Stiles out as soon as public word got to him about the omega’s “rewired” tendencies that suited his own.

They’d done everything the exact opposite way of what people expected of them, because it was _Stiles_ that was supposed to seek an adequate mate, and it was _Stiles_ that was supposed to have Derek bare his neck in submission and go to work while Derek would stay home and keep up with things there.

But that’s not how it happened.

No, Derek found Stiles after school, and he skipped lacrosse practice to talk to the boy that was waiting for his father to get off of his later shift. He didn’t delve straight into the details, but he asked Stiles if he was interested in getting courted by him, and Stiles, who was already weak in the knees by the lean alpha propositioning him somewhat publically, eagerly agreed.

No, Derek was the one who planned their dates and chose the gifts to give to Stiles to show that he could provide for him, and it was Stiles who accepted the presents and nodded along with whatever Derek planned with glee.

No, Derek was the one who wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist as they walked through the school halls, and it was Derek who growled at anyone who looked their way.

Stiles was ecstatic, and he was never happier with things as Derek began to get more serious about their unusual courtship.

Around graduation, it was when Derek first asked Stiles about getting bonded together. Of course, Stiles instantly agreed to the arrangement, and Derek grinned like an idiot for days on end while he prepared things for the night that he and Stiles were both officially able to get mated to one another.

It was a sweet event, one filled with slow kisses zested with some hunger for more, and sensations that made Stiles moan so much that he was somewhat hoarse for days. Derek, naturally, was boastful about it. He wore that same grin like he did when Stiles accepted his bond proposal, but it was more satisfied this time around now that Stiles’ bite mark was apparent on his collar and vice versa.

Everything seemed to mellow out between them once they got their high school diplomas and their futures were starting to become more of the present than anything else. They talked about going to BHU together and what degrees they were going to aim for while they were still remaining undeclared until they officially made up their minds.

It was midway through their freshman year that Derek and Stiles finally saved up enough to get their own apartment together, and when things felt like they were coming together. Derek had started aiming towards a bachelor’s degree in physical sciences to be a personal fitness trainer, while Stiles leaned more towards the home front. His classes went from varied studies – like his required English and math courses – to things like a physiology degree in child psychology and wellness.

Sure, his schooling would be easily twice as longer than Derek’s, and even more expensive, but it was going to be worth it, and Derek wasn’t really on board with the idea until Stiles explained that he’d be able to take care of their pup at home with it.

They hadn’t really talked about having a kid yet, then. After all, Derek was only nineteen, and Stiles was inching up on his birthday himself. Kids weren’t really in the cards when they were still ones themselves – but surely it had to brought up sometime, right?

And it was – about nearly four-and-a-half years later when Derek graduated with his bachelor’s degree in physical sciences and exercise and Stiles his about the halfway mark to getting his own.

That night they had celebrated by going out and getting a little drunk, and of course, some hot sex followed suit. However, this time it was different, because Derek was always somehow more instinctual when his human senses were dampened with things like alcohol, and it meant that he was that much more wolfish when it came to things. They had already fucked, and Derek’s come was cooling on Stiles’ inner thighs as the alpha sluggishly snuggled him.

“Y-You look so amazing,” Derek slurred softly, his lips mouthing hungrily at Stiles’ bared neck, “I’d bet you look e-even better all swollen with my pups…”

Stiles had hiccupped before looking at his mate, “R-Really?”

“Yeah,” Derek licked the omega’s pulse point, “You’d look like how I w-want you… All bred and fat.”

Stiles swallowed and had involuntarily rolled his hips against Derek’s, “You wanna make that a r-reality, then?”

“Yeah, but someday,” Derek had murmured as he started falling asleep, “Someday soon…”

Stiles had sobered up then, and an idea sprang forth in his head.

He’d been on suppressants and birth control like every other omega thus far, meaning that he had no heats and there would be no pups resulting from unprotected knottings. With how Derek looked so longing, despite being drunk and tired off his ass, that just wasn’t going to do for Stiles.

So, he snuck out of bed and flushed his medications down the toilet and waited.

It was like a switch had been flipped.

Stiles woke up that morning with Derek instantly on him, his fangs promising to sink into his skin so nicely while his cock nudged at Stiles’ hip as the alpha essentially humped him. Stiles knew that is wasn’t due to a heat or anything, because he wouldn’t be so in use of his faculties if he were, but he supposed it had to do with the almost sickly sweet scent that even he could pick on that permeated from him.

It drove Derek insane, and for days he wouldn’t let Stiles out of the house without rubbing his own muskier scent over him and sucking a dark hickey or two along the column of his neck. It also drove others insane, because they asked Stiles if Derek had mentally broken and started controlling him, or that Stiles was a nut that escaped the nearest loony ben when they were able to scent him.

It was considered indecent to let one’s natural scent flourish without the negating effects of suppressants and other dampening hormone supplements, but Stiles could care less with how Derek went wild around him now.

Of course, though, his sweet paradise was shattered, because once he was acclimated to the newer, apparently more “fertile” smelling Stiles, Derek was tapping his foot and glaring almost guiltily at the doorway when Stiles had entered through it after getting something from his car.

“Stiles, did you flush your meds? Don’t lie. You know I can hear it if you do…”

“I-“ Stiles had stuttered, “maybe?”

Derek only sighed and had pulled Stiles into a tight hug, “You don’t have to do this for me, Stiles… I know- I know how demanding my wolf can be.”

“W-What?”

Derek scowled and stared at the floor once he pulled away, “Stiles, I know that I get a little more wolfish when I get drunk, I think the fact that wolfsbane alcohol is so strong probably makes it worse, but still. I know that I can be a handful, so if- if my wolf made you throw your suppressants out-“

“What? Derek, no! You were asleep when I did that!”

The alpha’s face was one of shock, “I was? …”

“Yes! I’m the one who made me flush the pills, okay!?” Stiles took a deep breath and snuggled up against Derek, his face pressed against the alpha’s jawline, “You- you talked about having a pup together. Granted, it was a little inappropriate, but I know how you are, Derek. You know how I am. The reason we got together is because of how differently we want things compared to everyone else. Don’t you remember?”

Derek had wrapped an arm around the small of Stiles’ back, “Of course I remember…”

“Then you’ll remember about how we used to talk about getting a huge house and having like, a million pups if we could. Hell, the reason I’m getting this college degree is because I admitted that _I_ wanted to be the one to stay there with them and raise them all. Isn’t that what you want me to do? Stay at home and get round with pups while you go out and make us a living?”

The hand on Stiles’ hip tightened its grip, “S-Stiles…”

Stiles curiously plastered the rest of his body against the alpha’s, making sure to roll his hips into him a little as his voice got a little huskier, “Are you backing out now, alpha? Do you not want me to get fat with your come and be the submissive omega I’m so _desperate_ to be? Should I find another alpha to give me what I want?”

Stiles found himself with his back against a nearby wall, and Derek’s eyes flashed their dark crimson while he gripped tightly onto his hips to hold him up off the ground, “ _I’m your alpha._ ”

The words made Stiles shiver, and slick began to dampen his boxers while his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Well, m-my alpha would make sure I get what I want…”

“And what is that, Stiles?” Derek’s eyes are like the darker edges of white-hot coals as he looked at Stiles then.

Stiles swallowed a little nervously, “I want your knot filling me up and breeding me full. I want your come in me, and I want so much of it that there’s no doubt that I’m going to end up pregnant. I w-want you to go to work and come home to find me all big and round and heavy with your pups.”

Derek growled in the crook of Stiles’ neck, “Is that it, little omega?”

“N-No,” Stiles moaned as Derek began to undo the button to his jeans, “A-As soon as I pop out one, you’ll fuck me until you give me another… We’ll have such a big family then, alpha, with me carrying a pup all the time, right after the other…”

Derek hums as he caressed Stiles’, at the time, flat abdomen, “And so nice and big with ‘em, too.”

“ _Y-Yes,_ ” Stiles moans somewhat hoarsely, “so big with your pups that you can’t call me little omega anymore.”

That makes Derek growl as he pulls Stiles’ jeans down till they pool at his ankles, “That definitely sounds appealing…”

Stiles was about to shakily say something else, but a cry slipped past his parted lips as Derek pushed a finger into his hole without warning.

“So wet, little omega,” Derek growled, and his tongue lapped softly at Stiles’ collar, “Is this just for me? Just for the thought of me breeding you full?”

Stiles nodded jerkily and moaned his reply, “Yes, alpha, all for you- all for our pups… Please…”

Derek had grinned and obeyed Stiles’ breathless wishes.

That night, Derek had fucked Stiles to the point of him being a little raw and sore, his belly slightly rounded from the amount of come pumped into him. The liquid lingered on Stiles’ skin and inside of him for what felt like days, despite showers and gentle cleanings from prodding fingers. Stiles loved it, though, and yes – sometimes the bump Derek gave him caused a few, intricate sexytimes to follow suit after Derek got home from his job hunt. It made him grow hot and needy for Derek – for his knot – for his pups.

They ended up giving into their urges more, and by the time Stiles’ heat came, there was no turning back.

Those seven days were spent holed up in their apartment, with Derek pinning Stiles to the bed – his eyes bleeding through and his fangs bared as he buried his hardened cock into Stiles’ slickened, loose hole. When he wasn’t busy thrusting Stiles into oblivion, Derek would either take the come that dripped out from Stiles to rub it into his skin, or he would be sucking dark marks into Stiles’ neck as he growled out the word “mine” over and over like a mantra.

It was a blur for Stiles – an entire week spent with a knot up his ass and pups on his mind – and so once the fogginess of hormones cleared, Stiles sprung up out of bed and got dressed to go to the drug store down the street.

Thirty minutes later, he stuffed a bag full of numerous pregnancy tests under the sink, and rushed to cook Derek breakfast before he woke.

It was a routine they settled into easily. Derek woke up to Stiles either cooking or cleaning while breakfast was on the table, he would go to the gym he had gotten hired at, and would come home to find Stiles making supper with a warm smile on his face as he told him about his classes that day, or how this one child book caught his eye. Derek would always smile as he ate, and Stiles would talk about how he looked up new recipes or methods on making all-organic, homemade baby food in class.

The news always excited Derek – always made him drag Stiles to their room and pound into Stiles’ hole, still loose and wet with come and slick from the night before. He’d repeat his habit of rubbing his come into Stiles’ skin, as though it were a lotion or something, and he end up massaging Stiles all over with it before bed. It would leave Stiles moaning and his cock half-chubbed between his pale, mole-mottled thighs while Derek rubbed his come along any inch of his mate he could reach.

“You smell delicious,” Derek would always say, and Stiles would preen and present himself for his alpha until he was fucked all over again.

It’s safe to say their actions caused Derek’s come to take quite easily, considering.

A month or so after his heat, Stiles’ first pregnancy test came back positive, and he was ecstatic. Derek, who was beginning to build up a notoriety at the gym he was employed at, swarmed Stiles that night after he found out, and they spent the whole day afterwards doing nothing but staying in bed and enjoying their newfound realization that their initial urges were finally being met.

But now – about eight months down the road – things have changed.

Sure, they’re still happy about Stiles being pregnant, but they’re also happy for other reasons. Derek’s now a personal trainer for hire, and usually, he gets booked by rich omegas that Stiles somewhat jokingly accuses of wanting to bang him from time to time. Still, Derek makes a lot of money now – and because of that, he and Stiles easily function with one of them at home and one of them at work. In fact, they already moved out of their apartment and into a large house out in the Preserve. It was some land that Derek bought up after his first _generous_ paycheck, and they had hired several contractors to build them the house of their dreams. Of course, it came with a lot of empty bedrooms and even a classroom for Stiles to teach the pups in once he finished getting his degree, and that meant that the pairing was nothing but excited once they moved in for all of the possible opportunities that lay ahead for them both.

Now, though, Stiles is horny and maybe a little hungry, despite the fact he just ate a sandwich, and he’s padding into the small workout room that Derek had built for him so he could keep up with his own physical prowess while he was off. It meant that the smell of sweat – the pure, musky scent of his mate – has Stiles salivating a little as he waddled into the space.

Derek is currently unaware of Stiles’ presence as he does pull-ups, and from where Stiles is, he can see the werewolf is wearing earbuds and listening to music as he works out. It means that he’s completely oblivious to Stiles as he settles himself along the thin cushion of the bench press behind him until he drops down from the bar and turns.

“Jesus!”

Stiles laughs, with one hand resting on his now-prominent baby bump, as Derek flounders around until his ears are freed of his headphones, “You know, for having heightened senses, you sure do suck at detecting me sometimes.”

“Well, I don’t have to look out for my pregnant mate. Or, at least, I _thought_ I didn’t have to,” Derek grumbles as he grabs for his towel.

Stiles chooses not to reply, but rather, watch as his alpha removes the sweat that is beading up on his tanned skin, and especially where it rolls over and shines on his pecs.

It’s just, after becoming a fitness trainer, Derek put on a lot of muscle. While he was never out of shape during their relationship, Derek was leaner and a lot lither when he and Stiles had met. Now, though, after some months of heavy training and workouts, Derek seems to have doubled his mass in muscle weight alone. Okay, so maybe that’s a little bit of an exaggeration, but Stiles _loves_ Derek’s fit body. It’s a perfect contrast to his own; where Stiles is round and curved with the promise of a pup or with a domestic life, Derek is rough and raw in ways that make his angles look as though they’ll cut you if you touch them.

And, of course, Stiles does. Like, _all the time._

“You know I love it when you’re all sweaty like this,” Stiles murmurs as he licks his bottom lip, his eyes shamelessly following a droplet as it rolls from Derek’s collar to his abs, “and right now, I’m really, _really_ horny.”

Derek snorts, but he’s used to Stiles’ needs by now, “I swear, if the doctor hadn’t warned us about this new libido of yours, I would be concerned.”

“Shush, don’t mention Deaton right now. He’s not the man I want to have getting pictured in my mind, alright? Things could happen.”

Derek growls softly, “Stiles…”

Stiles smirks, and like Derek, he’s used to how his mate reacts and does things when it comes to sex, “Don’t like it when I talk about other people, alpha?”

Derek’s eyes flash red, “ _Stiles._ ”

“What? Do you think I’m going to go to him? Ask him to do something while he’s checking the pup? I mean, I did get a little turned on at our last appointment when he had to put his fingers-“

The alpha’s growl is louder and more prominent this time, “You said that-“

“I know what I said. Sure, I was imagining you while he did it, but I could always go back and ask him for another check-up. But this time, I’ll ask him to be more thorough-“

In seconds, Derek is snarling and is pinning Stiles against the cushion of his bench press. Thankfully, he hasn’t gotten to it yet, so there’s no weights or bar for Stiles to worry about falling on him during this.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Stiles laughs – a cocky, teasing sound, “Oh, _would I,_ Der? I mean, I’ve been feeling unsatisfied the past couple of days…”

“I’ve knotted you- I’ve filled you up like you’ve asked,” Derek grits out, his wolf right at the edge of taking control, and Stiles loves it, “What more could you want?”

Stiles smirks sinfully, but he switches it out for a false pout that has Derek focusing on his lips, “I want a little touch from you, alpha… I think it might be the baby bump, but you don’t touch me like you used to… It’s been a few months since you’ve done anything more than just come inside of me…”

Derek whines softly, his hands gently cupping Stiles’ large belly, “I didn’t want to hurt you or the pup…”

“You won’t,” Stiles brings a hand up to Derek’s face to wipe some sweat away, “I know you won’t…”

Derek whines against, but this time, with his nose pressed against the lower portion of Stiles’ bump as one hand helps Stiles wiggle out of his shirt and the other works the omega’s sweats down to his ankles. The skin on Stiles’ belly is sensitive since it’s stretched tight, and Stiles jolts a little as Derek’s stubble brushes against it.

Derek peeks over the mound that is Stiles’ middle now, and licks his lips for a second, “Want me to do keep doing that?”

“Y-Yes, please,” Stiles whispers breathlessly, “J-Just touch me… M’so sensitive now…”

Derek hums in agreement as Stiles twitches from the finger tracing sweet nothings along the base of his pelvis to where his form bulges up from the accommodations for their pup. He keeps doing this – touching Stiles and moving his hands along the omega’s taught skin while his cock pushes up demandingly against the base of his belly – until he moves up to look Stiles in the eye as he moves on to another part of him.

Derek keeps that eye contact as he leans down, careful not to touch or put pressure on the pup, and licks the soft nub of Stiles’ nipple.

The omega’s reaction is instant. He’s gasping and arching his back up while a new heat curls low at the base of his spine, leaving panting softly as Derek gauges his response.

“I- I wasn’t expecting that…”

“Deaton mentioned to me that there was a chance you could lactate for the baby,” the alpha murmurs, and Stiles moans as he feels a finger circle the nipple that had just gotten touched slowly, “He said that your use of suppressants may not allow it to happen until some years after this, but… he mentioned sensitivity and some swelling might become apparent around now…”

Stiles swallows as his teeth dig into his bottom lip for a moment, “D-Didn’t know that…”

“That’s probably because you were too busy focusing on his fingers,” Derek gripes, and he pinches Stiles’ nipple as a silent retort.

It causes Stiles to jolt off of the bench, and he moans lowly at the electric feeling of Derek’s fingers on his sensitive flesh.

“You like that, little omega? Or should I say _big,_ now?” Derek teases, running his other hand over the heft curve of Stiles’ belly, “Our pup certainly filled you out, didn’t it?”

Stiles gasps for air as Derek tweaks his fingers again, unable to respond.

Derek chuckles lowly, “I must say, it’s a good look on you… Being all heavy with my pups… Desperate for my fingers… Maybe I should take advantage of that.”

Stiles wails a needy sound as Derek kneels down and latches onto one of his nipples, and he keens as he feels Derek suck in vitiating pressures as his and rubs up and down Stiles’ belly. It makes the omega cry out and clasp a hand in Derek’s air, keeping the alpha attached to his chest as he pretends to suckle away on it. Stiles, though, is too long gone to keep up any pace like Derek, so he randomly jolts and twitches under Derek’s hands without any sort of rhythm whatsoever.

Derek moans as he flicks his tongue across Stiles’ hardened nub, and it sends the omega reeling as come spatters along the insides of his thighs and on the bottom of his bump. His limbs become limp enough to where Derek can pull away with a satisfied smirk, and he quickly goes to where Stiles’ cooling come is settling along his bared skin.

“D-Derek, what are you-“

“You said that I haven’t done more than knot and come inside of you, right?” the alpha smirks, and he takes his cock – hard and jutting out from his hips, the tip coated in precome – out of his gym shorts and begins to pump it slowly, his thumb swirling over the reddened tip, “Well, my omega deserves what he wants, now doesn’t he? Especially when he’s doing such a good job at staying home and growing big with my pup, all the while readying yourself to take care of them and have more.”

Stiles is gaping now, and he finds himself staring as Derek works his cock in his hands, his hips giving an occasional, aborted thrust forward, until he’s coming in thick ropes all over Stiles’ bump. Before Stiles can even really process what’s happened, Derek is taking Stiles’ cooling spunk and is mixing it with his own, only to smear it all around Stiles’ bump as if he’s worshiping it.

“D-Der?”

“Gotta make sure that you know you’re mine, Stiles,” Derek says past his fangs, “and if I have to mark and fuck you daily, then so be it.”

Stiles’ mouth goes dry at that, and it only feels worse – almost like a desert – when Derek brings the come mixture up from Stiles’ belly to his pecs, and Stiles moans a little bit when Derek leans down and bites his neck roughly.

After a few more minutes and a few hickeys, Derek seems pleased with his work, and he stands back to admire his come-covered and heavily pregnant mate. Stiles, who is still processing this all, is trying to hide the fact that he’s already hard again from the scent and come marking alone.

“You can come on me if you want to,” Derek supplies softly.

Stiles stares at Derek for that, “R-Really?”

“I’m as much yours as you are mine,” he shrugs, “Seems only fair… That, and one of my clients can’t understand no as of late.”

Stiles frowns, “Derek, I-“

“It’s the usual. ‘A mated alpha isn’t supposed to be out working’,” Derek rolls his eyes and drapes himself over Stiles, “She just doesn’t get it like you do. Hell, she just isn’t you. I think the only way she’ll understand that is if she smells you all over me. So do it, little omega. Come on me.”

And Stiles does, all over Derek’s stomach.

He smiles softly, and grabs Stiles’ hands, “Now come on, rub it in… I’ve known for a while you wanted to reciprocate the whole thing, and you’ve been staring at me as of late. So go ahead. It’s your treat, Stiles, for being the omega I always wanted and was never supposed to have.”

Stiles smiles softly at Derek, and he takes his hands – cautious, a bit unsure – up to Derek’s abs to where his come is starting to roll down the exposed skin. He works hurriedly, one out of need to get Derek covered in his come before it dries, and second out of the need to finally enjoy the changes in Derek their lives brought to them.

Stiles is moaning softly, feeling the hardness of Derek’s muscles underneath his shaky fingertips as he finally gets to mark his alpha as he rubs his scent into his skin. He’s utterly lost though when he gets to Derek’s chest, his lips parted as he gets to rub the swell of Derek’s pectorals like he’s wanted to do since his mate got them. Derek reacts a little then himself, shuddering as Stiles’ come-slickened fingers rub at the alpha’s nipples.

“Can I suck on them too?”

Derek laughs, and he kisses Stiles softly while standing, “That’s for another day and another time. I’m afraid I’ve got that one lady I told you about booked for an afternoon appointment in thirty.”

Stiles frowns, “Why do you have to ruin my fun?”

Derek rolls his eyes softly as he dons his small towel and puts it over his shoulder, “Well, Stiles, if you want us to keep up what we’re doing, it means that you’re going to have to put up with rich, horny omegas booking me throughout the day because they’re secretly hoping we’ll work out by having fantasy-worthy sex.”

“Does that mean I get to keep up with the whole scent-marking thing to keep them off of you, then?”

That makes the alpha snort affectionately, “Sure, Stiles.”

As Derek leaves the room, Stiles shouts, “Hey, make sure you bring back some pickles! We’re all out and I’m craving them something fierce!”

“Got it!” Derek says as he goes upstairs to take his shower, leaving Stiles on the bench with come cooling on his tummy and his thighs.

He and Derek still might be new to this whole, “reverse roles” thing, but Stiles has a knack that they’ll be just fine the way that they are.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt me here at:**  
>  http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> \--
> 
> This was written to:
> 
> 1\. Enya - Only Time [MLG Remix]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEq37LNrhnc
> 
> 2\. Frontline's "League of Denial" [Part 1 of 9] - The Dangers of Football  
> (no I'm not joking I _literally_ wrote to this)  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwVm_9Sfv2I


End file.
